Sending secure push notifications to mobile computing devices is a vital and important feature for many enterprise customers. For example, a credit card company may want to notify their customers of suspicious credit charges, a bank may want to notify its customers of deposits, withdrawals, and other changes to their accounts, or an IT manager may want to broadcast important information to corporate employees on important security updates etc. Currently, there are various mobile networks that offer different, proprietary push notification methods/protocols. For example, APPLE provides an infrastructure called Apple Push Notification Service (APNS) for developers to send push notifications to mobile applications. ANDROID offers a service called Cloud to Device Messaging (C2DM) for the same purposes. BLACKBERRY provides a similar service called BlackBerry Push Service. These systems are controlled by the third parties that offer them (Apple, Google, Blackberry, etc. . . . ) and their security cannot be guaranteed to enterprise customers. The challenge for application developers is to securely push notifications through disparate services to a myriad of end point devices utilized by enterprise customers.